Got 2 Believe
by N.C. Stormeye
Summary: It's funny how something bad can become something good. I guess, you've just got to believe... GinjiNatsumi.


**Got to Believe**

By: NekoRanmaHP-AnimeKaizen

Disclaimer: I don't own, I might, someday. Never say never.

A/N Time to write a humor Ginji/Natsumi fic to depart from my suish OC GetBacker writings.

"Natsumi-chan!" Ginji said happily.

"Hi!!" Natsumi answered cheerily, although it didn't match how she felt inside.

Natsumi had just broken up with her boyfriend, a little glum, but she didn't show it.

"Natsumi-chan? You seem blue. What's wrong?" Ginji asked, a bit worried over the actions of the normally cheerful waitress.

"Oh nothing." Natsumi replied, smiling slightly as if trying to cover-up the truth, there was something wrong, something wrong because...she liked Ginji, and he was too oblivious to notice.

"Natsumi, what's wrong? Are you sick or something?" Ginji began to pry, confused over the girl's aura reflecting a sad shade of blue.

"Nothing, Nothing really." Natsumi began to sniff.

"Natsu-chan is crying. Why?" Ginji asked, trying to find a way to make her happy again.

"He broke up with me! He said he's seeing someone else! He said that I was too sweet!" the girl began to sob hysterically.

Poor Ginji, he had nothing else to do but cry with Natsumi.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" the two crying figures sobbed.. (

Ginji stopped crying and found Natsumi's head sobbing gently on his shoulder. Her ponytail was flowing gently on his shirt, hair shining from her tears. He stared at the sobbing form and thought, "Natsumi is so pretty."

He was confused, how could he think like this? She was his friend. Why?

But kindly, he kept silent and put a comforting hand on her head, stroking her hair.

Natsumi's tears were a mix of exasperation, hate, and unanswered love, all in a pool of saltwater.

"Ginji? Do you think I'm too sweet?" Natsumi asked, stopping crying enough to ask.

"Uhhhh...uhh...wah, I'm confused again." A chibi Ginji said, puzzled.

"Hee hee, you make me laugh! You're so silly!" Natsumi said, chuckling and smiling, her eyes bright.

"Yay! Natsu-chan's happy again!" Ginji said.

Later

Natsumi sat silently, crying her eyes out. She appeared happy to Ginji, but she wasn't at all.

"Sniff Why am I so shy! sniff I could have just told him!!!! sniff I'm so stupid!" Natsumi cried.

"Tell me what? What Natsu-chan?" Ginji said, tapping her on her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing, nandemonai." Natsumi said, wiping her eyes.

"Natsumi? Why are you lying?" Ginji said.

"I'm not lying, really, I...I... starts to cry like you Ginji!" Natsumi cried as she let her head fall on a very surprised Ginji's chest.

Ginji looked confused for a moment and then hugged the crying Natsumi.

"It's okay Natsumi, don't cry." Ginji said, stroking her head.

"Why shouldn't I cry! Someone I like doesn't like me back! You don't like me that way Ginji! I'm just a friend to you!" Natsumi cried, already in hysterics.

"Natsumi, don't cry!" Ginji said, already beginning to cry in confusion.

The two began to sobbed, locked in an embrace.

The two looked up and stared at each other, still hugging.

"Ginji?"

"Natsu-chan?"

"uhh..."

"Uhhh..."

The two burst into laughter and were laughing like crazy till a gust of wind made Natsumi bump into Ginji.

More specifically, Ginji's laughing mouth.

The two looked confused for a moment and then closed their eyes and furthered the kiss, delving into each other's mouths until they were out of breath.

By the time they stopped they saw the whole Honky Tonk staring at them.

They just laughed and began to kiss again.

Sometimes funny things happen to people. Coz of course, you've got to believe in magic.

Got to believe in magic 

_Tell me how two people find each other._

_In this world that's full of strangers._

_Got to believe in magic_

_Even brighter than the moon and sun_

_Coz it's magic when to people fall..._

_In Love._

The End

A/N Like it? Hate it? It's not Mary suish though Ginji's a bit OOC, I think. I hope this proves that I'm not Mary Suish at all! oh and watch out for the next GetBackers Humor fic, Oh Jeez!

REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW !!!!!


End file.
